In recent years, liquid crystal panels are in general use in display devices for televisions, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like. Liquid crystal panels cannot emit light on their own, and thus, in order to display images, light from an illumination device (the so-called backlight device) is used. This illumination device is disposed on the rear surface side of the liquid crystal panel, and is configured so as to radiate light spread in a planar manner towards the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
An example of such a display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This display device includes a so-called direct-lit illumination device in which light sources such as LEDs are disposed to the rear of a liquid crystal panel. The light sources are attached to the bottom surface of a box-shaped case (chassis) that is open at the top. The liquid crystal panel is fixed to the case such that the peripheral edges of the liquid crystal panel are on frame-shaped side walls of the case.
The peripheral edges of the liquid crystal panel on the side walls of the case are in a non-display region where images are not displayed. This non-display region is provided in the periphery of a display region where images are displayed.
In recent years, the width of the non-display region (frame region) has been narrowed for various aims such as expansion of the display region of liquid crystal panels and design improvements therefor.